


Marital Alliance

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1385, Anthropomorphic Personifications, International Relations, M/M, Mediaeval Era, Union of Krewo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Poland is shyer than Lithuania thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning a kink meme fic, originally posted [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/21125.html?thread=86113925#t86113925). Written for a prompt of Poland being flirtatious at first, but then turning shy at the prospect of sex. Set in 1385.

"I like your cloak," Poland said, running a finger around the fur-line collar. "It's real cute on you."

"Thanks," Lithuania said. He'd felt it was too hot for the time of year, but it was one of his better pieces of clothing, and Duke Jogaila had insisted he make a good impression. He smiled as Poland continued to pet the collar. This was going well. "Your shoes are very . . . modern," he said. 

Poland squeaked a little in pleasure and lifted one leg, extending his foot elegantly so he could admire his own footwear. "Hey, thanks," he said. "I got them from France, he's like, this really _fashionable_ guy, do you know him?"

Lithuania shook his head and looked obligingly at Poland's pointy shoes. They looked horribly uncomfortable. _Whatever it takes, Lietuva_ , Jogaila had said. _We need this alliance_. Pretending to be interested in shoes was easy. It was all easy, now that he'd got over his nervousness. It wasn't every day a nation was told they were getting married, and Poland's reputation as a cosmopolitan, elegant and very Christian nation had had Lithuania on edge since Jogaila had made his decision. He and Poland had seen each other on the battlefield now and then, but it was hard to guage what someone was like when they were dressed head to foot in armour and waving the sharp end of a sword at you. They'd never actually _spoken_ , and Lithuania was amused to find that Poland spoke a _lot_ , and mainly about clothes.

"I have _got_ to get you into some of this brocade I bought from Italy's house," Poland said."It'll like, really bring out the colour of your eyes and totally go with your skin tone." He brushed his fingers over Lithuania's cheek. "You've got totally soft skin," he said. "Nice."

"I brought presents for you, too," Lithuania said. "Furs, and embroidered clothes I got from Russia's house – They'll look very nice on you, Poland."

"Po," Poland reminded him.

"Po," he repeated, and took Poland's hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Poland's laugh as he returned the kiss was breathy, his lips lingering softly against the corner of Lithuania's mouth.

 _No_ , Lithuania thought, remembering in amusement Poland's outrageous request when they had first met, _there will be no problems._

*

Their bosses were married, they swore a peaceful union between their nations, and holidays were declared all through Lithuania and Poland's houses. Lithuania danced until his feet ached and grinned in delight when Poland's boss was led out by her ladies to prepare for bed. _Just a little longer_ , he thought, _and this union will be unbreakable_. He spun round, looking for Poland, and found him staring at the door.

"Po, Po, why aren't you dancing?"

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Poland said. "She's very young, Liet-"

"Have some wine and smile," Lithuania said, pulling him to the tables by the side of the room. "Everything's fine." He smoothed Poland's hair down, leaning in to murmur, "Only a little while longer and we can be by ourselves."

"Yeah," Poland said."That's totally great." He downed the goblet of wine he'd found and waved a serving boy over. "More," he said curtly. He swallowed it down in one and gave a bright, brittle smile at no one in particular. "Let's dance."

When Jogaila left, Lithuania cheered him along with all the others. Poland had got over his earlier odd mood and cheered and joked with everyone else, drinking toasts to the health and fertility of the bride and groom. Lithuania waited till the candles had burnt down another quarter inch, before deciding he could wait no more. 

"Come on," he whispered, and took Poland's hand.

"So soon?" Poland said, his eyes wide.

Some of the lords left who knew who they were smiled at them and threw their last handfuls of nuts over them, as the bride and groom had earlier been showered. Lithuania laughed gleefully and tugged Poland along, two young pages following, one carrying a jug of wine. There was little privacy to be had in the castle at such a time, but a small chamber had been set aside for them and a bed assembled in it, the mattress fresh smelling, fragranced with herbs and sweet grasses.

"Sir," the smaller of the pages said, handing Lithuania a goblet of wine, "May you be happy."

"Thank you," Lithuania said. _How considerate,_ he thought. One of the boys was Polish, the other Lithuanian. The Lithuanian boy was trying to help Poland undress, somewhat hampered by his death-grip on his goblet.

"Sir, if I could -" he said, trying to unlace Poland's tunic.

" _My lord Poland_ ," Poland snapped. "Learn how to address people, you're not swinging from some Samogitian tree now."

"I'm sorry, my lord Poland," the boy whispered, scarlet-faced. The other boy looked up at Lithuania in worry.

"I'm sorry I was rude, sir, I mean, my lord Lithuania," he said.

"It's all right, lad," Lithuania said, and went to put his hand on Poland's shoulder. "They're _children_ ," he said quietly. "Why are you being harsh, Po?" He turned to smile at the boys. "Thank you, we'll be all right by ourselves, now." He retrieved the coins he had brought as presents and pressed them into their hands. "Thank you," he said again as they left, and, to Poland, "That wasn't kind."

"No," Poland said, blushing. "I was a total meanie." He flung the door open. "Hey, boys!" Lithuania watched them trot back, and was glad when Poland ruffled their hair and produced his own coins as presents for them. They left in better spirits than before and Poland came back, shutting the door and leaning against it, not quite meeting Lithuania's eyes. "Maybe I drank too much wine," he muttered.

"Never mind," Lithuania said, and came to take his face in his hands and kiss his lips. "Oh, Po," he said, "Our bosses have done their part in cementing our union, can't you feel it? It's our turn at last."

"Yeah," Poland said, going redder and redder. "I really did drink a lot of wine. I'm sort of sleepy."

"Not too sleepy, I hope," Lithuania laughed, kissing him again. He drew back a little at the softly miserable sound Poland made at that, and looked, really _looked_ at the way Poland's eyes settled on everything in the room but his face. "Po? What is it?"

Poland shrugged, all his easy words turned to silence, and Lithuania felt his heart sink.

"Don't you want – Poland, we're in union, they want us bound together, we'll have the same boss from now on." Poland still wasn't looking at him, was just standing there, twisting his hands together, looking like he wished he were safely on the other side of the Holy Roman Empire. "I thought you liked me," Lithuania finished, sadly.

Poland looked up at him. "Liet, I like you fine," he said. "I _do_. It's just – I, like, never thought this far ahead. _Try to get along_ , they said. _Don't be a freaking scaredy-cat wimp, Polska_ , they said, _Lithuanians are made the same as Polish men_ , they said. And then there was a lot of stuff about parties and new clothes and how it was for the good of the people and not so much about this." He waved vaguely at the bed. "I've, you know, never actually done this."

"Oh," Lithuania said. "I see." He frowned. "Why would you have been scared of me?"

"Oh, you know, you're, like, totally fierce and pagany and monstrous," Poland said. "That's why I had to, like, check you were normal when you arrived."

". . . I did wonder why you needed to see my prick quite so soon," Lithuania said, wondering how the conversation had got away from him.

"Dude, I needed to see if you'd got, like, sixteen wieners or something," Poland said, in something far more like his usual tone of voice. "It was kind of a relief, you know?"

Lithuania started to giggle. "You are a very strange person," he said. "And I like you a lot. Can we kiss? We don’t have to do anything else."

Poland smiled, and slowly met his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "Can you be, like, not wild and monstrous?"

"I'll do my very best," Lithuania said, as solemnly as he could while still giggling.

"I want this union, I want it to work," Poland said, and stepped in to his arms. "Till death do us part, barring catastrophes in international politics, and you don't tell anyone I had an attack of nerves, OK?"

"You're very brave," Lithuania said.

"Feh," Poland said, "What's to be scared of?" and kissed him.

 _No_ , Lithuania said to his boss the next day. _No problems. None at all._


End file.
